The One Where the Tin Man Gets a Heart
by Louis Rene
Summary: A place for my Bruce/Tony one shots. It is rated M for later smut. CH1 - Bruce makes festive cookies and Tony proves a point.


This is where all my Stanner stuff will be going. One-shots and Tumblr dumps.

This was done for stannershippinghilsonfan on Tumblr.

Rated T for slightly sexual situations.

**Cookies at Christmas**

Bruce stretched happily, much like a comfortable cat. He had just finished a ten hour research cram and he had gotten a lot of work done. His move to Stark Towers was hesitant, but after a week there, he knew he made the best decision. Not only did he have a kick ass, fully loaded lab, but he had something he hadn't given himself in a long time: friendship.

Tony was as flippant and flamboyant as usual. He tested his limits and poked and prodded at the line. Yet, he remained calm and relaxed the entire time. Sure, he once threw Bruce off a three story balcony, into a penthouse pool. But he jumped in right after him, laughing the entire way.

After a few months, Dr. Banner's face was known through out the staff, and he had access to all levels in the tower. By Thanksgiving, they had pushed past the flirtations and innuendos and entered a romantic relationship. It was taxing at first, to be sure. Bruce was hesitant at going in too deeply on a physical level.

But Tony, as was his nature, always found ways to test the limit. It was the few times Bruce was genuinely upset with his partner in science and he would seclude himself until he felt better. The risk of hurting Tony was too much for him. But the engineering prodigy would only flash him a killer smile and laugh. "The Big Man and I are friends" he would say.

So Bruce tried to relax when he moved into Tony's private suite and he found himself smiling as he settled into a routine of science and surprising domesticity. So he took the elevator to his new home, eager to fall into a giant king-sized bed.

As drifted outside the windows, the bedroom filled with a dim, gray-blue glow. Bruce gently untangled himself from a mess of quilts and limbs.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he swung his legs over to the floor, his feet landing perfectly into his slippers. He yawned and stretched.

"Good morning, Dr. Banner" Jarvis greeted him. "Herbal tea? Perhaps a spearmint for the season?"

"That sounds perfect, Jarvis. Thank you. Put in some of the cocoa tea I found." He stepped over to the kitchen area and opened the refrigerator.

"Will you be working in the lab today, Dr. Banner?"

He thought about it for a moment. He could get a lot of work done. But as the scent of chocolate and mint filled his nose, he decided against work. "Actually, Jarvis, do we have the ingredients for sugar cookies?"

"I believe we do, sir."

"Good. See what cookie cutters you can find. It's been a long time since I've baked." The tea poured into a mug and he snatched it up quickly.

…

Tony woke to a brilliant smell of cinnamon and sugar cookies. Smiling, he sat up. "What the hell is going on in here?!" He crawled out of bed to find Bruce pulling out a batch of sugar cookies shaped as little men. The kitchen was littered with baking goods and patches of flour and sugar.

The chemist smiled when he saw Tony. "Well look who rolled out of bed."

"Don't give me grief. I only went to bed four hours ago." He ignored the mug placed in front of him and walked around the island to greet Bruce. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"Well, I finished those calculations and managed two successful experiments so I'm taking today off. Oh, and so are you. Those are hot, Tony." He smacked the creeping hand away from the cookies.

The engineer mocked hurt and turned to the bowl on his left. It was filled with what smelled like cinnamon frosting and licked his lips. He saw the warning glare in Banner's eyes and smirked. Dunking his finger into the bowl, he scooped up some frosting and popped it into his mouth.

"Nice, Tony." He sighed. "Real nice."

Stark's smirk widened to a full smile as he scooped out more. Then he lunged forward, tackling the scientist to the ground. Bruce squirmed, yelling protests as frosting was pushed into his mouth, followed by a tongue.

Bruce bucked for a moment, caught off guard by the sudden intimacy. Tony drew out the long, sweet french kiss with gusto, straddling his partner. He chuckled as Bruce bucked beneath him. When he pulled away, the other man was flushed.

But it was not a pink or red flush. It was green. Tony smiled as the form under him swelled and soon, he was face to face with the monster everyone else feared so much. The expression the Hulk wore was confused and annoyed. He looked at Tony and growled. "Tin Man?"

"Hey, Big Guy. I didn't know if I could catch him enough to get you out here. Just wanted to let you know something." He scooted up to the behemoth's chest and planted a kiss on the round, green nose. "I'm not afraid and I love all of you. You got that, Green?"

The Hulk glared at him, thinking for a long moment. The face in front of him is not the same as anyone else. He was not scared or screaming. He didn't attack or yell. Eventually, the Hulk nodded and leaned forward, pulling the brilliant builder into a hug. "Hulk like Tin Man too."

Later…

"You ruined my cookies."

Tony smirked as he picked up his cold mug of cocoa and took a long sip. "At least I proved a point."


End file.
